1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote-controlled toy trains and more particularly pertains to a new radio-controlled toy train for allowing a user to easily control forward and reverse movement of a toy train upon a track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote-controlled toy trains is known in the prior art. More specifically, remote-controlled toy trains heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes train sets having remote control units to drive the trains upon tracks. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned prior art do not disclose a new radio-controlled toy train.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new radio-controlled toy train which has many of the advantages of the remote-controlled toy trains mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new radio-controlled toy train which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art remote-controlled toy trains, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a plurality of toy train cars including a prime mover having a train engine-shaped body mounted upon wheels; and includes a track being adapted to rest upon a surface and upon which the plurality of toy train cars move; and further includes a radio transmitter assembly including a handheld housing having walls, and also including a radio transmitter being disposed in the handheld housing; and further includes a radio receiver assembly being disposed in and upon the prime mover for receiving signals from the radio transmitter; and includes a drive assembly being disposed in the prime mover for propelling the prime mover upon the track. None of the prior art describes the particular radio transmitter of the present invention which has a built-in safety shutoff mechanism.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the radio-controlled toy train in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new radio-controlled toy train which has many of the advantages of the remote-controlled toy trains mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new radio-controlled toy train which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art remote-controlled toy trains, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new radio-controlled toy train for allowing a user to easily control forward and reverse movement of a toy train upon a track.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new radio-controlled toy train that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new radio-controlled toy train that provides fun-filled entertainment for people of all ages and is also designed to protect against the prime mover moving without user interaction.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.